wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Liu Jinru
Zhengzhou, Henan, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Current status |Row 4 info = Active}}Liu Jinru (Chinese: 刘金如; pinyin: Liú Jīnrú; born October 13, 2000 in Zhengzhou, Henan) is an elite Chinese gymnast. She has represented China at the 2018 Asian Games, 2018 World Championships, and 2017 Asian Championships. Her best event is vault, where she is a three-time Chinese National Champion. Junior Career 2014-2015 In 2014, Liu competed at the elite level for the first time at the Chinese Junior National Championships and the Chinese Individual Championships. At the Junior Nationals, she earned the bronze medal on the vault, and at the individual nationals, she won the gold medal on both the vault and the floor exercise. At the Chinese Nationals in 2015, she again earned the bronze medal on the vault. She then competed at the Chinese National Youth Games, where she won the vault gold. She was picked to compete for China at the Olympic Hopes Cup, where she placed fourth in the all around and second with the Chinese team. Senior Career 2016 Liu Jinru began her senior elite international career at the Cottbus World Cup, where she placed eighth in the vault final. At her first senior Chinese National Championships, she placed second on the vault and sixth on the floor exercise. At the Szombathely World Cup, she won the gold on the vault and finished eighth in the floor exercise final. 2017 She first competed in 2018 at the London World All-Around Cup, where she finished eighth. At the Chinese National Championships that year, she won the title on the vault, and was picked to compete for China at the Bangkok Asian Championships, where she placed first with the Chinese team and won the gold medal on the vault. At the Chinese National Games later that year, she placed sixth on the vault and seventh with her provincial team. 2018 Liu began 2018 at the Melbourne World Cup, where she placed fifth on vault. She also competed at the Doha World Cup, where she again placed fifth on vault and also finished ninth on the floor exercise. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she finished in fourth place with the Chinese team and won the gold medal in the vault final. At the Chinese National Championships that year, she won the gold medal on both the vault and the floor exercise. In late August, she competed at the Asian Games in Indonesia, winning team gold. She was named to the Chinese team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She contributed to China's bronze medal finish and helped them automatically qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. 2019 Liu competed at the Chinese National Championships in May. She successfully defended her National title on vault, and placed sixth on floor and eighth with her team. Medal Count Floor Music 2017-2018 - "Veni Vidi Vici" by Audiomachine References